


El Eco de Tu Voz- MDZS - WangXian

by HeartlessBom



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sirenas, Songfic, Tritones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessBom/pseuds/HeartlessBom
Summary: "En la noche, en medio del mar, se siente la soledad...Tan pesado como el mar...Continúo este caminar, pero...Estoy tan solo en él..."Algo en su interior le decía que después de trescientos años podría confundirse, pero su corazón le decía que esa voz era suya y ese sentimiento de aprensión y de euforia solo podía deberse a su núcleo dorado.-"No puedes venir conmigo LanZhan. Es peligroso y no sabes mucho del mundo terrenal... No podría jamás permitirme que te hicieran daño..."-Aún recordaba esos últimos meses al lado del otro. Aún recordaba su contrato... El cómo lo escuchó cuando le contó sus premoniciones. Cuando... Cuando le confió su vida entera y él no pudo protegerlo.Trescientos años que pensó jamás le regresarían lo más importante que tenía.Memorias de años donde no sabía cuán feliz pudo ser y años en que dejó ir a la persona que amaba por miedo a ideales obsoletos."Óyeme... Se que te encontraré...Y entonces nunca, te olvidaré...No importa si me debe de doler...Mientras tú aquí estés..."Y de nuevo. Ahora podía escucharlo, pero como si realmente alguien más fuera quien dijera aquello y no sus propios pensamientos...
Relationships: NieYao - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship, XiCheng - Relationship, songxiao
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo: Silencio de Jade...

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo Proyecto en Curso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**El Eco de tu Voz**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Este fic fue creado originalmente para evento: WangXian_Week**

**[El arte no es mío -Créditos a su autor en Twitter: wwxsAJ1s.]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Prólogo: Silencio de Jade**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le era imposible no desear pensar que todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido solo un mal sueño.

Pero lamentablemente no era así. Sabía la realidad y le dolía cada instante dentro de su ser.

Han Guang Jun estaba solo, en medio de aquellos arrecifes de celeste color, tan parecidos a las joyas de jade que había en la superficie que alguna vez pudo contemplar... Porque claro, él no se encontraba en tierra ni bajo el sol: Lan WangJi era un tritón. Para ser exactos, el segundo príncipe heredero del Rey de Gusu Lan.

Mismo reino marítimo era la capital de los otros cuatro reinos que regían bajo los mares y océanos y que por ende, se encontraba en el Mar de la China Oriental. Al Sur: QiShan Wen a su pesar el segundo más grande después de Gusu, vecino de Qing He Nie quienes a su vez estaban en la parte intermedia entre el Mar Oriental y Meridional. En el Norte, en el Mar Amarillo se encontraba el Reino de Yunmeng Jiang y colindante a otro país estaba LanLing Jin. Pero hablar de QiShan Wen era un enorme hueco en su corazón...

**Sus cicatrices dolían y el frío recorría su espina dorsal.**

**En su espalda las marcas de castigo no eran lo que ardía en su piel.**

**Su estado físico no era el dañado, pero su corazón sentía cada momento un dolor indescriptible.**

Un reino destruido y olvidado lleno de sufrimiento, muerte, desolación entre su Reino y el Mar del Japón: Yiling Wei.

Un reino que llevó a gente inocente y sobreviviente a una masacre tras derrocar al anterior gobierno de QiShan Wen y ser perseguidos de injusta manera... Un tema de tabú para cada Reino e incluso, motivo de castigo para el Reino de la Capital de Gusu. Eso era algo que para la historia de los que habitaban en el mar hacía las aguas oscuras y las alianzas se quebrasen. Era algo que hacía tantos años pero que seguía fresco en su piel.

Una persona fue la causante de aquello... Pero la misma persona que cayó ante eso.

Una persona que había hecho cosas impensables y trató por todos los medios de defender sus creencias, defender lo correcto por sobre los medios, defender sus ideales y proteger lo que amaba para después ser consumido por deseos de venganza y cegado ante el impensable mal juicio de los demás seres del mar.

La impotencia le ocasionaba enormes sentimientos que oprimían su pecho, haciendo que su sangre circulara aún más lento... Que el respirar se volviera peligroso para su ser y que jamás deseara volver a ver la luz de la luna y el sol. El mundo que lo maravilló y al que amaba era lo último que deseaba ver, pero no podía solo irse o desaparecer.

La razón por la que no volvió a subir a la superficie. La razón por las que se había mantenido en silencio durante tanto tiempo y una razón para jamás acatar un matrimonio con nadie de los reinos y en cambio, excluido por sus acciones... Siendo encargado de cuidar y criar a los retoños, dirigiendo las ceremonias pero manteniendo una mirada perdida en el tiempo mismo. No fue un día, ni una semana o un mes. El tiempo en el océano tan impasible e inamovible era diferente al de los humanos y sin darse cuenta pasaron décadas e incluso más de un siglo...

**Recordar como todo ese tiempo había vivido en un mundo lleno de silencio y quietud...**

**Recordar tantas cosas que pasaron hace más de trescientos años...**

**Recordar cómo fue que su mundo perdió el color....**

**Recordar cómo fue que...**

Días como ese eran en los que su cuerpo le traicionaba y lo llevaba a cierto punto en el mar, cerca de la costa...

Mirando como la raza de los humanos había cambiado a comparación de cuando él pudo observarlos. Antes de que todo el Imperio Marino se dedicara a dar una cacería de Brujas y él fuera retirado de su corte. Antes de que su hermano debiera afrontar una alianza por conveniencia en medio del luto y el dolor. Cuando sus acciones le llevaron a que su Reino se viera en medio de conflictos por sus decisiones y al juzgarle sin saber el motivo de nada.

Incapaz de defenderse al mantener un sepulcral silencio.

Sin ninguna habilidad mágica a su disposición... Sin poder para ayudar a su familia y dependiendo de su tío para poderlo dejar vivir aún en su palacio. Porque sí, seguía siendo el segundo heredero de aquél prominente reino pero ya no era digno para nada que fuera su decisión. Ese derecho le fue revocado al llevarlos casi a la ruina y tan sólo por dejarse envolver en palabras llenas de irracionalidad y de conjuros prohibidos. De deseos de una vida diferente y lejos de sus deberes en la corte y el cumplimiento como conyugue de alguno de los otros herederos.

**_—"En la noche, en medio del mar, se siente la soledad..._ **

**_Tan pesado como el mar..._ **

**_Continúo este caminar, pero..._ **

**_Estoy tan solo en él...—_ **

Sus manos perdieron instintivamente el coral que se encontraba recolectando y alguno que otro reparando, ignorando ahora los brillantes y cálidos colores que tenía... Su interior comenzó a revolverse de una manera que no recordaba, pero tampoco una sensación ajena. Sus finos oídos eran capaces de detectar sonidos a considerables distancias, pero esto era diferente.

Sus orbes dorados que hasta hace nada eran gemas de oro, se iluminaron ante la repentina emoción que se presentaba y ante la imponente luz del sol de la tarde pues estaba al menos a unos diez metros de profundidad, y para su fino oído el saber que alguien cantaba... Realmente no era lo inquietante, sino que la voz era bastante familiar.

**_—"Dependo de una lejana voz..._ **

**_Continuando mi navegar..._ **

**_Buscando solamente un suave resplandor..._ **

**_Una azul... Luz "—_ **

No podría ser... No... No podría solo imaginar aquello o escucharlo y fingir que no era lo que creía. Mejor dicho: no podría equivocarse.

**Esa era SU voz.**

Estaba más que perdido en saber que aquello estaba sucediendo. Era casi como si sus más egoístas deseos se vieran materializados.

Su cola se movió de manera vigorosa y furiosa, subiendo algunos metros y manteniendo una distancia prudente al camuflarse con algunas algas y con las mismas sombras del muelle a la noche. Algo en su interior le decía que después de trescientos años podría confundirse, pero su corazón le decía que esa voz era la suya y ese sentimiento de aprensión y de euforia solo podía deberse a su núcleo dorado.

Núcleo perdido en la guerra de Yiling Wei.

Aquellas notas, aquel timbre, aquel eco de voz.

Absolutamente TODO indicaba era su voz.

Pero eso solo podía significar una cosa...

**_—"Óyeme... Sé que me encontraré..._ **

**_Y así sabre lo, que hay en mi ser..._ **

**_Cuanto deba viajar, no me importará..._ **

**_Si así te, oiré... "—_ **

Trescientos años que pensó jamás le regresarían lo más importante que había podido poseer. Memorias de años donde no sabía cuán feliz pudo ser y años en que dejó ir a la persona que amaba por miedo a ideales obsoletos. Una persona a la que sin desearlo traicionó y lastimó.

Miedo y temor de lo que el mundo pudiera hacerle y viéndose en la necesidad de seguirlo para protegerle de todos y de sí mismo.

**Wei WuXian, el Patriarca y Brujo Inmortal de Yiling Wei.**

Líder de la campaña que destruyó al anterior líder de QiShan Wen después de que lastimó a tanta gente solo por venganza y poder.

Un poder prohibido que ni el Patriarca de Yiling, mejor conocido como el Brujo del Mar tampoco había buscado sabiendo lo que debía de hacerse para poder tomar el control de ese poder: **Cultivación Demoníaca** , encargada de controlar cadáveres y rehacerlos a voluntad. El poder de devolver la vida a seres que han muerto y manipularlos a voluntad.

**_—"Una platina luz va a alumbrar..._ **

**_Mi triste navegar..._ **

**_Donde sea que esté..._ **

**_Sé que espera por mí..._ **

**_Mientas yo... Escucho..."—_ **

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar... Tenía inmensas ganas de salir y tocar la arena del muelle para comprobar por él mismo todo aquello.

Pero el tan solo imaginar que su corazón pudiera solamente jugarle una mala pasada, aun siendo un tritón de sangre real... Aún tenía un hechizo de parte del Patriarca de Yiling en su interior. Un hechizo que él pidió y un contrato firmó, porque no fue a causa de odio o una deuda. Era un hechizo que se solicitó voluntariamente y solo por un deseo banal... Un hechizo del que jamás se arrepintió, pero que tampoco pudo cambiar el destino cruel que a todos los involucrados le deparaba.

Se sentía perder a cada centímetro menos de superficie y tentado a solo comprobar lo que su etéreo espíritu le rogaba.

Estando en mar abierto era de por sí complejo esconderse, cerca del muelle era más difícil, pero tenía plena confianza que su platino cabello y su cola de celeste color le escondían y camuflaban perfectamente al cambiar de color. Su piel más que blanca, era de un color grisáceo como las conchas de nácar. Leves destellos platinos y violáceos se reflejaban confirme los rayos del sol le daban a la misma dándole un aspecto más rosado a sus escamas.

**_— "Óyeme... Se que te encontraré..._ **

**_Y entonces nunca, te olvidaré..._ **

**_No importa si me debe de doler..._ **

**_Mientras tú aquí estés..."—_ **

Los humanos tenían más de una advertencia ante ellos: Si a una sirena o a un tritón escuchas cantar, tu vida debes cuidar porque en un embrujo te pueden hacer entrar. Tu vida robará y tu alma jamás volverá.

Aquello eran más que creencias, pero era cierto que su voz podía hipnotizar y causar efectos adversos en los humanos o en las criaturas dependiendo de la intensión. Pero los reinos estaban recluidos en un mundo lejano y donde no buscaban de nuevo interactuar con los humanos precisamente por conflictos que no querían repetir. Los humanos eran peligrosos ante lo que desconocían y eran capaces de lo peor solo por sacar ventaja de ello...

Su cuerpo se movía por instinto propio... Sintiendo ese enorme magnetismo hacía la voz que cantaba llena de sentimientos y de una calidez que le embargaba. Sentía la energía de su núcleo dorado llamándole ante cada palabra y cada nota. No podía estar equivocado. Era la magia de los seres del mar.

No pudo saber en que momento, pero salió y se postró bajo el pequeño muelle lleno de pescadores y mercaderes en la orilla. Y fue ahí cuando pudo comprobarlo y verlo por sí mismo: Wei Ying había regresado a su vida después de trescientos años de luto. Quizá no era su mundo que tanto le odió, ni tampoco era el mismo Brujo del Mar...Pero en esta nueva oportunidad, podía verse igual de bien e igual de hermoso.

Si pudiera hablar, sabía que hubiera sollozado en ese mismo momento.

**¿Cómo se permitió ver a ese hombre tan bello vestido y adornado de joyas blancas...?**

Le guardó luto sin tener que hacerlo. Luto que respetó y por lo que se recluyó sin ningún ápice de cambiar de opinión. Luto que le ocasionó ser castigado y destituido de todo al esconder su cuerpo y darle los honores que no merecía. Luto que jamás pensó llevaría, pues era más fácil que un tritón con una longeva vida falleciera, que un Brujo Inmortal el cual solo podría morir por muy pocas cosas limitadas, entre ellas las espadas blancas de los Reinos...

Se acercó hasta llegar a una pequeña balsa, demasiado más cerca de la costa de lo que había estado desde hacía siglos y notando como algunas redes estaban siendo retraídas por unas manos algo finas para el oficio que se notaba ejercían... Y una vez más sus orbes dorados tenían de nuevo un brillo que se creía perdido.

**_—"Porque no soltaré..._ **

**_Tus manos..._ **

**_Óyeme...Yo te encontraré..._ **

**_Y entonces nunca, te olvidaré..._ **

**_No importa si mi corazón se va a romper..._ **

**_Mientras tú aquí estés... Siempre..."—_ **

—Maldita sea Wei WuXian, deja de cantar y concéntrate en ayudar— Ahora miraba de nuevo curioso entre todo aquello a otro joven al lado de su amado. Y mayor sorpresa al ver quién era.

—¿WanYin porque tienes que ser tan malo? Le diré a mi madre—

—Si y yo le diré a tu papá— Era realmente curioso cómo funcionaba al parecer el ciclo del renacimiento, pues en su vida anterior supo que su adorado Brujo fue acogido por la familia del Reino de los Lotos en Yunmeng y su mejor amigo y hermano fue el príncipe Jiang Cheng... El cual murió al lado del otro en medio de aquello en los túmulos funerarios de su reino.

—Nuestro papá... Ya supéralo por favor—

—Cállate. Ayudaríamos más en casa si tan solo en lugar de cantar como tonto recolectáramos más peces—

—¿Porqué no somos ricos...? ¿Tu verdadera familia no querrá mantenernos? —

—Eso ha sido la imbecilidad más grande que me has dicho... Si supiéramos quiénes son mis padres, no sería huérfano y tampoco te tendría por inútil hermano—  
—Eso lastima mi corazón— Pudo ver aun con el claro del agua y con el anochecer cayendo, el como se retiraba el anterior príncipe por ese pequeño muelle. Se acercó hasta quedar debajo de la red, todo sea para poder estar lo más cerca de aquél bello joven... De ese que sabía era su alma gemela fuera la vida que fuera.

Wei WuXian... En esta vida tenía otro nombre, pero no importaba: su apariencia era también más joven.

Cuando murió después de todo ya tenía la apariencia de un ser del mar algo más maduro y ahora mismo pareciera ser un pequeño y joven tritón que no había entrado en la adultez. Se sintió conmovido y a la vez, que si les decía (de alguna manera) a los desolados Reyes de Yunmeng, ellos harían lo que fuera para llevar de vuelta a su hijo a casa, pero...

En realidad, él era quien tenía más prohibido el salir a la superficie y el solo idealizarlo era fuera de toda opción. Y su espalda era el recordatorio de aquello. No se dio cuenta de que las redes habían salido casi por completo y en un gesto de impulsividad, jaló la red de nuevo al agua.

Quizá más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado (y olvidando que los seres del mar eran más fuertes que los humanos con creces), ocasionando inevitablemente que el otro joven al sentir como la red se hundía, se inclinase y cayera al agua con todo y lo poco que habían juntado, y en el proceso dejando ir varios de los peces.

Eso era realmente desafortunado por lo que había podido escuchar de los dos chicos, pero claramente supo cómo el otro había dado un buen respiro cuando se sintió ir atrás. Tratando de nadar sin enredarse en la red, buscaba algo preocupado al otro, pues no podía escuchar ni sentir una variación de temperatura (después de todo, los humanos tenían sangre caliente y ellos, sangre mas fría)

**_—"Y no se diga el Reino de Gusu..."—_** En sus memorias estaba esa voz tan clara como el bello sonido de su Guqin... ****

**_—"LanZhan, de verdad es increíble como tu cabello es tan blanco y brillante, si Gusu está a una considerable profundidad..."—_** Aunque no quisiera discutir sobre su color de cabello que era entre platino y celeste, le encantaba que el otro usara sus tentáculos para peinarlo, y sus dedos para acariciar detrás de sus orejas. Aún recordaba que Wei Ying tenía la parte inferior de un pulpo en lugar de un pez, como ellos.

**_—"_** ** _Han Guang Jun, para mí eres lo más hermoso que he visto... Aunque sigo preguntándome como es que escapas desde tu castillo de Jade y nadas desde tan lejos para llegar aquí sin falta cada tres días—_** Y era algo que de verdad le costaba trabajo. Escapar desde Gusu, su tío, su hermano y los deberes reales y usar mucha de su energía para llegar a Yiling era algo que lo agotaba, pero se compensaba cuando el otro le recibía con varias semillas acuáticas que sus hermanos le mandaban desde Yunmeng.

**_—"No puedes venir conmigo LanZhan. Es peligroso y no sabes mucho del mundo terrenal... No podría jamás permitirme que te hicieran daño..."—_** Aún recordaba esos últimos meses al lado del otro. Aún recordaba su contrato... El cómo lo escuchó cuando le contó sus premoniciones. Cuando... Cuando le confió su vida entera y él no pudo protegerlo.

. . .

**_—"Mi pierna... No puedo zafarla"-_** Lan WangJi salió de sus dolorosas memorias, y ahora escuchaba el pensar de Wei Ying. Mientras estuviera en sus aguas podría leer su mente y ayudarle con lo poco que le quedaba de su fortaleza. También podía ver a través de sus ojos (poco comparado a los dones que el núcleo les brindaba), dándose cuenta de que en efecto una de sus piernas se había atorado en una aglomeración de algas cercanas y las mismas que en realidad no deberían de estar ahí. ** _—"Vamos por favor... Me voy a quedar sin aire y WanYin no está cerca"—_** La desesperación se estaba comenzando a presentar en aquel chico que al menos trataba de patalear y empujarse hacia arriba para volver.

 ** _—"Wei Ying"—_** El otro no tenía ya mucha visibilidad ante la noche, aun en las claras aguas de la orilla. Pero sin duda, había sido capaz de escuchar como alguien decía un nombre que alguna vez pudo soñar... ¿Su propia voz? Le quedaba ya poco oxígeno, pero no estaba lo suficientemente loco para imaginarse dándose auto ayuda. Realmente ya no podía ver mucho y eso provocó que de una bocanada soltase el aire restante en sus pulmones. Sin embargo, lo que si pudo sentir fue como era tomado por sus axilas y como su pierna era suavemente liberada por algo con textura suave. No podía mantener la cabeza en su lugar y solo sentía como la presión disminuía en su cabeza, o al menos hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando despertó se encontró en la playa, no en el muelle...

A su lado estaba la enorme red que antes perdió -junto con la pesca al menos- pero, esta se encontraba completamente llena de peces más grandes que los que solía atrapar... Eso no era de él. Adicionalmente encuentra un enorme caracol de un bonito color perla, con un rayado carmesí... Y ante la agradable vista, ahora parecía brillar con cada resplandor de luces. Pero lo que casi le saca el corazón, es que había una bolsa llena de almejas: Almejas llenas de perlas negras que se vendían por mucho dinero.

**_—"Porque aún recuerdo el Eco de tu Voz ..."—_** Y de nuevo. Ahora fue consciente de que podía escucharlo, pero como si realmente alguien más fuera quien dijera aquello y no sus propios pensamientos...

—Volveré por ti... No te dejaré ir— Ese era el pensamiento que ahora acompañaba a Lan WangJi de regreso a su hogar... Si no regresaba intentarían seguirlo... Y no podía arriesgarse de nuevo.

Aunque eso no evitó que robase la cinta del cabello del otro...

Su muñeca ahora tenía una cinta carmín atada y eso, era la prueba de que no estaba soñando.


	2. Rompiendo Reglas... Y algo más

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**El Eco de tu Voz**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío -Creditos a su autor en Twitter: wwxsAJ1s.]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 1: Rompiendo Reglas... Y algo más**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

—¿Ya están listas las preparaciones para el Festival de La Alianza? — Estaban de nuevo en medio de aquellos salones en el gran palacio de Gusu Lan. Lleno de corales blancos, celestes, y uno que otro con tonalidades en dorado y malvas… Las algas y flores marinas eran brillantes debido a la zona fría y algo oscura del reino, donde la luz del sol solía no llegar mucho más allá que leves destellos.

—Si tío QiRen… Los preparativos para el Festival están listos y WangJi ya tiene listo el acto de las sirenas con la música— Su hermano XiChen siempre había sido su mejor intérprete, tanto antes de todo lo que desencadenó la ira de los mares como después de haber comenzado su reclusión propia y víctima de un silencio al que él mismo se condenó.

—No quiero nada fuera de lugar WangJi— El mencionado que era observado ante cada movimiento, se limitó a seguir atando algunas coronas de algas y corales que usarían sus estudiantes. —Todos los demás reinos han decidido que la cede del festival sea de nuevo con nosotros, así que espero no hagas nada para deshonrarnos de nuevo…— No lo iba a mirar. Por mucho que quisiera a su tío y le agradeciera el haberlos cuidado por tanto tiempo que sus padres no pudieron, no le iba a dar el gusto de una cara sumisa.

—Tío, por favor… Hoy es un día complicado para WangJi.

—La fecha del festival es el día que aquella innombrable criatura cayó y dejó de dar las herramientas a los humanos para acabar con nosotros— Lan WangJi en ese momento soltó la corona ante el temblor de su cuerpo y la mención de la fecha… Él había hecho todo lo posible por no asistir en todos los años atrás por la situación en que estaba, pero este año era inevitable.

—Tío— La voz del Rey de Gusu era algo mas severa pero deseaba que un número de su parte para con su hermano se diera lugar.

—No intentes cambiar el tema XiChen… Y avísale a WangJi debe usar la joyería de la corona que se le retiró— Estaba frente a él, claro que lo escuchaba… Pero aquello le estaba haciendo ebullir la sangre. —Tengo dos propuestas de matrimonio para él y ante la deshonra que antes causó, es un alivio que reinos como Mong Lin Su e incluso QiShan Wen hayan ofrecido a sus primogénitos para casarse contigo.

—¡¿Qué tú aceptaste que?!— XiChen estaba ahora si que ardía en rabia, haciéndolo notar cuando su cola de azul cerúleo se volvía un malva eléctrico y que sus ojos maple brillaban en el mar, incluso su cabello cambiando de blanco y celeste como parte de Gusu, a negro intenso. Lan QiRen estaba en guardia, pero sus ojos estaban encendidos como los de su sobrino. —¡Cualquier aspecto referente al futuro de WangJi debe ser aprobado por mí! 

—¡Ni siquiera has podido conseguir un consorte desde la muerte de tu padre y eso pone al reino entero en desconfianza e inestabilidad! ¡Ya acepté también por ti, que el segundo heredero de los Jin venga a conocerte y pasaran el tiempo de cortejo! — Fue inevitable no hacer una mueca para Lan WangJi… Después de a quién descubrió el día anterior, aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón no pudiendo abrir la boca para decir todo lo que callaba. —Así que, tu próxima pareja prometida es el joven Lian Fang Zun… No te es indiferente y lo sabes, pronto estará listo para su etapa de celo y es el momento ideal para un compromiso. Tienes solo dos temporadas para poder procrear un hijo con él y que se case contigo así como reforzarla alianza entre los Jin y nosotros la cual, WangJi es perfectamente consciente de que él daño … Así que ambos dejen de avergonzarnos y al menos tú (señalando obviamente al menor de los Jade) al menos di una palabra ante esto. ¿O ni siquiera tendremos el honor de verte pelear por algo que considerabas lo más importante para ti? 

—. . . — Si hubiera estado en la superficie, lágrimas se habrían derramado incontrolablemente por lo cual agradecía estar en el mar. Y aunque quisiera por primera vez gritarle a su tío que todas las conjeturas que habían hecho de alguien que él amaría siempre y que conocía como a sí mismo, eran completamente falsas e incluso podría ayudar a buscar la verdad… Pero…

—Eso creí… Espero sea lo mismo con los dos pretendientes y si al menos quieres restablecer tu honor terminarás con una cría de alguno de ellos y forzaremos la alianza con cualquiera— No soportó más, Lan WangJi salió del palacio a una velocidad que nadie le alcanzaría… Su cultivo incrementó tanto en esos cientos de años que estaba a nada del estado de la inmortalidad… Era el mayor de todos solo después del rey, pero este mismo ahora estaba a nada de derribar el castillo entero si se le ocurría mover aunque fuera un poco su flauta.

. . .

—¿Por qué debemos venir de nuevo si con todo lo que encontré ayer podemos dejar de trabajar un tiempo o incluso hacer mejoras en nuestro hogar…? ¿Porqué no mejor comprar una casa grande y hacemos una posada? — Wei WuXian estaba caminando por las calles cercanas a los muelles mientras su madre y su padre iban delante de ellos, con las piedras hermosas que había encontrado el tonto que casi se suicida. Habían ido a venderlas y ahora tenían algo de dinero para aligerar las deudas que dos pequeños les habían hecho acreedores al ser tan pobres pero decidir mantener a sus dos hijos. Sin embargo, eso era algo que un joven de dieciséis años no veía tan claro.

—Porque tenemos cosas que ver antes de eso… Como pagar deudas y más aún— WanYin entonces tomaba al otro del cuello y lo escondía de la vista de sus padres. —Estúpido, ya casi es el aniversario de nuestros padres…

—Lo sé idiota, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con remodelar la casa?

—¿Cómo es posible que un genio como tú que hace trueques imposibles, regatea con grandes mercantes, que encuentra joyas en medio de la nada pueda ser tan afortunado y estúpido a la vez?

—No sé si ofenderme o sentirme halagado

—Como sea… Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar algo para que entre los dos les demos al menos unos días lejos de sus preocupaciones con nosotros— El de cabello oscuro y quizá con un extraño destello violáceo en ellos miraba a su hermano menor —El punto es que o encuentras mas joyas o al menos algo que sea capaz de que liquidemos las deudas… Yo tengo algo de dinero pero si acaso cubre la mitad

—¿Nos merecemos padres tan buenos? — El menor sentía pena de que trabajasen tanto para mantenerlos, mandarlos a la escuela y encima pagar deudas.

—Quien sabe… El punto es que necesito que consigamos una pesca tan buena como para que pasen unos días fuera

—¡¿Ya lo tienes planeado todo?!

—Si te decía no lo ibas a conseguir… Pero veo que ahora puedo confiar en ti— Y eso es lo mismo que quería saber el joven.

Se terminan separando en los muelles, mientras los mayores se retiran a continuar vendiendo los peces y la mercancía que tenían de la excelente situación. WanYin se había ido también para terminar de hacer los preparativos y le había pedido enormemente el no hacer una tontería a menos de que esta incluyera la misma cantidad de joyas o peces que el día anterior.

Como si eso fuera tan sencillo… Tenía al menos una hora en la que si había visto al menos cinco peces medianos en su red, eran bastantes. Ni siquiera entendía como había podido pescar tanto, era temporada mala y con el clima tan cambiante no era posible estar tanto tiempo en el agua sin que o lloviera o casi el calor lo estuviera deshidratando a uno.

Ese era el detalle en ese momento. El calor por el medio día había sido agotador, mientas que ahora tan solo media hora después se estaba comenzando a nublar como nunca. Así mismo su estado de ánimo que parecía no cumplir las expectativas de lo que su hermano tanto le había confiado… Sí, no dependía del todo de él pero de verdad quería que ese gruñón le dedicara una de las escasas y hermosas sonrisas que tenía.

—Milagroso ser que me salvó el día de ayer… ¿Porqué no puedes repetir el milagro el día de hoy? —Y ahí estaba el patético ser que tenía rogando por algo que había pasado quizá solo por que los dioses se apiadaron de él. Y ahora estaban cayendo algunas gotas alejando poco a poco a los pescadores del agua. —No me puedo ir aún… Ni siquiera son las tres de la tarde y muchos se están yendo por la tonta lluvia. — Pero no él… Claro que no. Dejaría de llamarse Wei WuXian si eso pasara.

. . .

Y ante la tristeza, la rabia y el océano lleno de sentimientos negativos que estaban en su mente… Terminó de nuevo en aquellas aguas donde había visto de nuevo sus ganas de vivir, es decir a Wei Ying.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue el no verlo en los muelles como el día anterior. Tuvo que nadar un poco, siendo cuidadoso con varios botes que había cerca y mucho mas con las redes. Le dolía bastante ver como los humanos se servían de los seres de su mar y sus océanos, pero sabía que era algo del ciclo y tenían que coexistir quisieran o no…

—Milagroso ser que me salvó el día de ayer… ¿Por qué no puedes repetir el milagro el día de hoy? — Su voz sonaba de nuevo en sus oídos. Y era curioso que llamara a lo que había ocurrido algo como un milagro… Y le dolía en realidad saber que alguien tan bueno, tan humilde y tan de buen corazón como lo era Wei Ying en su nueva vida, sufriera carencias. No lo sentía justo para la rueda del renacimiento.

—“ ** _Si pudiera hacer más que solo ayudarlo en ese sentido…”_** — Y aunque estuviera más que inconforme con la manera en que ahora podía acercarlo a él, de nuevo tomó algunas cuantas algas cercanas y nadando lo más rápido que podía había bajado a una zona donde había más de las almejas y conchas de perlas… Llevó quizá más de las que la ocasión anterior, y siendo quizá cruel contra los peces y haciendo algo de cultivo, el joven príncipe apareció su Guqin frente a él… Comenzando a tocar algunas notas y haciendo que varios peces más regordetes entraran a la red, poniendo de nuevo las almejas entre ellos de forma que no se cayeran. — ** _“Lamento no hacer más por ti Wei Ying… Lamento no poder estar a tu lado… No poder protegerte, otra vez… Pero si con esto puedo hacerte más fácil la vida, lo haré hasta que pueda verte de nuevo”_** — O al menos hasta que su longeva vida acabara. No queriendo realmente, hizo que los peces halasen de nuevo para que el otro fuera consiente de que estaba llena.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible que esté llena? — Y de inesperada forma, el menor había saltado al agua, haciendo que el príncipe desapareciera el Guqin y mucho peor, evitar ser visto por el humano.

—“Wooooaaaaaaa… ¡¡Definitivamente está llena!! ¡¡Debí toparme con un banco de peces en medio de mi desgracia!! Dioses, prometo no ser más blasfemo”— Eso eran los pensamientos del joven humano los cuales eran tan claros como los ojos del príncipe tritón. Y solo así el mencionado pudo detallar mucho mejor al menor: Su cabello ahora era menos rebelde, pero se notaba sedoso como lo serían las algas o la seda y de un color poco más cobrizo que el negro de antes. Sus ojos ya no eran de ese color carmín que tanto temor infundieron en la gente tanto del mar como de la superficie, si no que ahora eran dos gemas de amatista brillantes y claras… Su piel era algo más bronceada al estar bajo el inminente sol, y su cuerpo poco más pequeño de su forma terrenal anterior… Seguía siendo tan hermoso aun viéndose diferente… Seguía siendo su Wei Ying aún con el paso del tiempo y de sus memorias. Lan WangJi jamás olvidaría nada de ese hombre que tanto amaba, por que reiterando la situación: le amaba con cada fibra de su ser. —“Salgamos y llevemos esto con WanYin”— Y ahí de nuevo ese sentimiento tan doloroso para el joven de jade.

Se había quedado quieto, viendo como el otro sacaba su cuerpo del agua y comenzaba a remar a la orilla…

Su pecho estaba teniendo un colapso y su cola estaba cambiando a un color azul más profundo, demostrando sin quererlo físicamente sus emociones estancadas… Así como se iban las nubes en la superficie, parecieran estar mudándose a su corazón. Seguía la pequeña embarcación, pero sin notar la ruta. Podía escuchar en ecos la risa juguetona de su amado, tan contagiosa y alegre como siempre.

Sentía que cada vez que el remo entraba y salía, era como si algo se rompiera dentro de él… No pensó en que quizá este dejaría de pescar si resolvía sus problemas o quizá que cambiaría de lugar al ver que todo era tan fructífero por lo que ansiaba extender cada momento a su lado… Pero sin salir del agua…

Lan WangJi entonces seguía cerca, aguantando las enormes ganas de tocar su mano… Quería que supiera seguía esperando por él… Y que siempre lo haría hasta que regresara al Mar…

Y entonces la estúpida habla de su tío regresó a su corazón. Justo en el momento que las manos de Wei Ying entraron en el agua, fue inevitable no nadar hasta tocarlo… Demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Lo había hecho y ocasionando un enorme susto en el chico. ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque el acto reflejo de Wei Ying fue girar la mano para detenerle… Fue un tonto al pensar que no pensaría en una mano.

—¡¿Hay alguien atrapado?! ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!— Demonios… Le había visto. —¡Te ayudaré, no te sueltes! — Y fue imposible no hiciera un gesto lleno de dolor y culpa, ¿acaso siempre era tan gentil con todos? ¿siempre ayudaba sin pensar en lo malo que pudiera pasar? —¡No sueltes mi mano! ¡Voy a bajar! — Sabía que no tenía que dejar que lo viera… Ya habían pasado trescientos años, y la gente terrenal no podría procesar lo que era un ser del mar. Podría incluso hacer que se lastimara. Pero tampoco podía soltarse tan bruscamente o lastimaría su mano y complicaría lo que se supone estaba siendo de ayuda.

Se escuchó de nuevo como el otro bajaba de un salto, pero en ningún momento le había soltado…

Entre las burbujas generadas por la intromisión del cuerpo del otro, Lan WangJi apreciaba unos últimos instantes la calidez de esa piel…

No le importaba no fuera lo de antes, seguía siendo suave y aún con el trabajo que llevaba a cabo seguía siendo delicado. Se admiraba un poco más ver ahora el cabello suelto del chico al deshacerse su coleta y aún más el observar como el violeta pareciera brillar en medio del azul del mar… Siempre sería hermoso y mágico ante los orbes dorados de Lan WangJi.

— _“Por los Dioses… ¡¿Qué es esta preciosa criatura?!_ — No. Lan WangJi no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí frente al otro, pero… Sin detener el sonrojo en sus orejas y escamas, seguía admirando el asombrado rostro del otro. —“ _Debe ser un saludo de los cielos o del mar… Es muy hermoso”—_ Debía irse: AHORA. Aunque le doliera… Aunque su voz fuera la que dijera aquello, sabía que no podía quedarse con él por lo que siendo lo más suave que podía, trató de soltar al chico que se estaba aferrando a su mano y no dejaba de pensar cosas vergonzosas de él.

**_“LanZhan, mírame… Tus manos son más pequeñas que las mías… Eres una ternura Han Guang Jun…”_ **

No de nuevo… No quería poner un rostro afligido frente a ese joven.

—“Suéltame por favor”— No quería asustarlo, pero no había otra manera de que le dejase ir.

—“¡¿Me estás hablando?!”— Era realmente extraño escucharse decir las cosas con tanta emoción… ¿Él sería capaz de transmitir lo mismo si aún pudiera hablar?

—“. . . Por favor”— No quería que estuviera más bajo el agua o se pondría azul.

—“¿Qué eres?”— Y ante los ojos del otro que se empezaban a cerrar por la falta de aire, no le quedó de otra más que sacarlo y subirlo al bote de un salto, y lo mismo con sus peces y la red. No era mucho uso de fuerza pero debía irse antes de que el otro le siguiera. —¡Regresa! —

**_“¡Regresa ahora mismo LanZhan!”_ **

...

Aún era un golpe en su corazón

****

**_“¡No me sigas por favor!”_ **

**_..._ **

Debió haber ido con él en ese entonces

****

**_“Lo único que jamás me perdonaría es perderte”_ **

**_..._ **

Pero no le advirtió cuanto dolería perderlo a él…

—“¡No me sigas Wei Ying!”— Fue más un ruego que una orden, pues escuchó claramente como volvía a entrar al mar… No podría jamás hablarle mal a Wei Ying pero tenía que alejarlo de su lado o podría ser el causal de su dolor.

—“¿Co-cómo sabes mi nombre?”— Se giró, topándose de nuevo con esos orbes violetas pero esta vez, tan cerca que casi podía verse reflejado en ellos —“¿Eres un Dios?”

—“N-No… Soy un tritón”— Se mordió la lengua. Soltó lo que no debía. Ya había roto varias reglas y condicionales para su libertad…

—“Eres hermoso”— Sus orbes dorados se centraron que el joven tenía algo raro en la boca ahora, y pareciera soltar burbujas de vez en cuando…

**_“Eres hermoso Han Guang Jun… No sabes lo que daría por poder solicitar el honor de cortejarte y tener tu mano”_ **

...

Un mentiroso… Aún recordaba cómo le había dicho aquello al poco tiempo de conocerlo.

—“Mentiroso”— Le fue imposible no escupir aquello, pero el de ojos violetas le dedicaba un gesto que posiblemente sería una sonrisa.

—“¿Porqué le mentiría al ser más hermoso que jamás he visto en toda mi vida? ¿Acaso eres de esta región o del reino perdido de Gusu?”— Y eso fue suficiente para que lo mirase con terror… ¿Qué tanto sabía o que recordaba? ¿Lo torturaba por lo que pasó tantos años atrás? ¿Estaba jugando con él? —“¡Ey! No sé como lo haces, pero es increíble puedas hablarme de esta forma… ¿O pensarme? ¿Si eres de Gusu Lan? ¿El Reino de los mares azules con nubes?”

**_“Los Terrenales piensan que los reinos de los mares y los cielos, son meramente mitos LanZhan… Han venerado tanto tiempo a dioses que no saben si realmente hay algo más allá de ellos, y por eso es que comencé a venir y educarles a respetar el mar. No le cobraré itinerarios a tu padre o a tu hermano por mi servicio a la comunidad”_ **

...

Cierto… Eso era lo que le había dicho antes y pareciera tener lógica ahora.

—“Soy de Gusu Lan”

—“¿Tú eres quién me ha ayudado? ¿Ayer y hoy?”— Solo se limitó a asentir… El otro encantado con aquello, pero algo preocupado por la barca les miro intermitente y con un gesto de su mano, volvió a mirarle con los ojos entre cerrados —“Mi nombre de cortesía es Wei WuXian, pero puedes decirme Wei Ying… Aunque con tus habilidades mágicas creo que eso ya lo sabías”— No. Realmente no. Pero confirmarlo así era alivio para el dolor de su alma. —“Debo irme ahora… Pero… ¿Podré verte de nuevo?”—

—“. . . “— NO. Definitivamente debía decirle que no.

—“. . . Supongo que eso es un no”— Los ojos del terrestre se llenaron de una oscuridad, perdiendo el violáceo brillo por un gris como el acero —“No le diré a nadie de ti… Muchas gracias por ayudarme antes y ahora… Siempre estaré agradecido”— No hubo más intentos de acercarse o de tocarlo, pues este solo hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a nadar hacia su barca. Lan WangJi estaba encajando sus uñas en sus manos hasta el punto de sangrar. Era lo correcto. ESO era lo correcto. Él debería casarse en dos temporadas y debía afrontar que su alma gemela estaba feliz en el mundo terrenal y él siempre podría ayudarle… Él siempre…

—“¡Wei Ying!”— Cuando vio uno de los remos entrar al agua le fue imposible no salir del agua. Y el antes llamado ahora le veía mejor bajo los rayos del sol y sin el agua del mar calando por la sal en sus ojos.

Ese hermoso ser había salido medio cuerpo, dejando que su brillante piel ante la luz resplandeciera como el jade recién pulido y bañado en chapa de otro blanco. Podía notar como los mechos de cabello platino al despegarse del agua, comenzaban a teñirse de un negro tan oscuro como el ébano mismo y una cinta en su frente tenía patrones de nubes y un hermoso jade en el centro de color turquesa…

Pero lo más hermoso y mágico de ese ser era el cómo esos fluorescentes ojos amarillos, fuera se volvían de un hermoso color dorado. Un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas bronceadas del de ojos violáceos, mientras observaba como el otro le dedicaba -aun sin comprender por qué- una mirada suplicante. Le sostenía de la mano y había recargado su ante brazo en la barca, tratando de que no se fuera pero sin ejercer fuerza alguna…

Como si supiera que al verlo fuera del agua, detendría todo por él.

—S-Señor tritón… Debes vol-ver al agua— Cambios tan delicados, pero se notaba la piel de este en lugar de secarse y dejarle ver escamas más detalladas, en realidad se secaba como la propia y estas desaparecían… Y aunque difícil, podía ver que ahora pareciera lidiar con respirar por su nariz —¡V-Vuelve al agua o morirás! — Sin ser poco gentil, Lan WangJi le había salpicado agua de nuevo, solo para hablar.

—“Quiero verte otra vez”

Si ya había roto algunas reglas…

Rompería todo lo que fuera por Wei Ying…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conejitos buenos días!!!   
> Antes que nada, agradezco enormemente a @jessisaylu nuevamente por ayudarme con la nueva portada y porque es una excelente escritora, así como una gran amiga (si no has leído su trabajo, anda y ve. Mi Joven Amante es arte puro y lo recomiendo al 10000000000000%)
> 
> Ahora sí.  
> Sé que estoy atrasado y yendo algo lento con las actualizaciones, pero estoy planteándome bien como voy a actualizar y como por donde quiero que vaya la historia. Igual si las quiero hacer algo cortas o largas, no sé, todo depende dela respuesta que vea :p.
> 
> ¿Les ha gustado este primer capítulo? ¿Les parecen molestos los flashback o son confusos de entender? Ojalá comenten, porque siendo sincero, AMO contestar y leer comentarios.
> 
> Espero les gustase y mañana espero actualizar doble; toca Solo Después de Tí y Aux Yeux D'or.  
> Como siempre, invitándoles igual a pertenecer a un grupo de Facebook del cual soy partícipe.
> 
> Nos leemos mañana conejitos!!! O mas tarde más bien.


	3. Había una vez...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**El Eco de tu Voz**

**By. Heartless Bom**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**[El arte no es mío - Créditos a su autor en Twitter** : **wwxsAJ1s.]**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 2: Había una vez...**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

—Nunca pensé que me encontraría con el Segundo Jade de Gusu Lan en persona.

—. . . — Lan WangJi no podía hacer algo más aparte de fingir interés en la conversación que estaba tratando de tener la otra parte con él.

—El honorable Lan QiRen me informó que posterior a algunos eventos, tu voz se atrofió y por eso es que no puedes hablar, pero menciona que puedes escribir sin conflicto... Ojalá pueda ser el honrado de escuchar tu voz cuando mejores.

Ese que estaba soñando despierto un futuro a su lado, era el asqueroso de Su She, un vago que alguna vez fue exiliado de Gusu Lan pero aún con ello pudo fundar su propia secta que rendía lealtad y fiabilidad a Gusu Lan, por lo cual con el pasar de los siglos volvió a ganar la confianza del consejo de los ansianos y sobre todo de Lan QiRen.

El tritón en cuestión era un poco mayor que él al menos con un centenar de años, pero no era tan obvio debido a su cultivo, el cual usaba para mantenerse de una apariencia más agraciada y joven. Su cola era de color azul celeste también, pero con las escamas más grisáceas que casi se veían en color acero. Su cabello estaba atado en un alto moño y solo dejando un mechón suelto a un costado. Usaba normalmente los brazaletes en plata y decoración de perlas negras, muy similar a lo que solía en Gusu Lan.

Siempre, desde que le había conocido, el tipo había insinuado el poder conocerlo y poder acercarse a él para "conocerlo".

Si, tanto como Wen Chao o, mejor dicho: el asqueroso hijo menor de Wen RuoHan y el segundo candidato que su tío le tenía aparte de Su She.

—Tu piel luce tan hermosa y suave Han Guang Jun. ¿Podría tomar tu mano? — Más que una pregunta, pareciera más bien una afirmación sobre lo que haría pues, si no fuera por su alto nivel de cultivo no hubiera podido ver que el otro se había acercado muy sutil, pero en demasía cercano... Justo en el momento que estaba por tomar su mano, Lan WangJi movió su mano para tomar un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir. Sin duda, escuchó como el otro había contenido su respiración en un claro enojo, pero obviamente no le permitiría siquiera tocarlo en las escamas de su cola. —¿Qué es lo que has escrito? — Lan WangJi finalmente le pasó el pergamino, en donde simple y claro le había escrito algunas palabras.

— "Lamento el tener que retirarme. Una disculpa por favor" — Y ante una atónita y sin duda llena de incredulidad, mirada de Su She, Lan WangJi se daba media vuelta de aquella sala del palacio y comenzaba a nadar tranquilo... Pero fue cuando una mano le sostuvo del ante brazo y le daba la vuelta de una forma brusca. ¿Pudo evitarlo? Sin duda. ¿Pudo haber herido a Su She? Efectivamente. Pero eso no era lo que esperaba.

—Escúchame bien Lan WangJi— Ahora usaba su nombre en un tono prepotente mientras seguía haciendo presión en su brazo —Tú ya haz estado posponiendo este matrimonio por mucho tiempo, y te guste o no, yo seré quien se case contigo... Y si para que me dirijas una palabra debo de tomarte a la fuerza y obligarte a hacerlo, que así sea— Solo entonces Lan WangJi cayó en cuenta de que el agarre tenía otra intensión. En un movimiento de rápida precisión, el otro lo trató de acercar a su cuello y tratar de morder su nuca. Esa marca era un símbolo de propiedad, y la prueba de que eso pasaba era que el color de las escamas cambiaba en una combinación de ambos... Cosa que por nada del mundo Lan WangJi permitiría a nadie.

Pero antes de que Lan WangJi hiciera aparecer a BiChen, su fiel espada: un destello azul y una fuerte corriente de aire fueron las que se encargaron de que Su She soltase al Segundo Jade. El antes atacado entonces fingió demencia. Lan WangJi sabía que ese tipo solo quería llegar al poder y si se casaba con él, le daría pauta para matar a su ahora presente hermano... Pero había algo que no calculaba: Lan XiChen lo aborrecía ahora más que nunca.

—Líder de Secta Mong Lin Su... Le pediré que se retire y, en una futura ocasión esperaré que no vuelva a tocar a mi hermano. — Eran palabras sencillas pero que estaban llenas de ira contenida y que ante cualquier mal movimiento o dicción, terminaría en un asesinato y una posible revuelta.

—Creo que solo estamos pasando por un malentendido— El tipo osaba mentir en la cara del Rey de Gusu Lan. Su mano se había marcado como un violáceo hematoma en el brazo de su hermano. Si no le cortaba la mano, era porque debía hacer tiempo antes de ir de cacería sobre todo el mar de Mong Lin Su —Lan WangJi me dio un escrito donde me solicitaba ayudarle a revisar algo cerca de su cabello... Posiblemente una perla de su collar se habría atorado, pero hemos visto que no. Lamento mucho haber usado mayor fuerza de la necesaria.

—Le pediré que se retire antes de que esto llegue a otras instancias.

—. . . — Su plan funcionó. Pero su hermano no era el contendiente por convencer...

—WangJi... Si lo que quieres es evitar casarte con ambos, busca un prospecto del que puedas deshacerte— Su hermano no le dijo más, solo pasó su flauta mágica en el hematoma del menor y liberó parte del cultivo usado.

—. . . — Lan WangJi se inclinó y con una reverencia se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

—Por cierto... _"Sé más precavido si nadas cerca de la superficie."_ — El menor de los hermanos se quedó estático ante la voz resonante de su hermano en su cabeza — _"No sé por qué violaste la condicional para salir del palacio, pero... Dejaste algunas algas en tu ventana. Agradece que quien las encontró fui yo y no el Tío. Ten cuidado por favor, pero te pido prudencia y si es posible... No volver a la superficie. Sabes que los Terrenales y el Reino de Gusu Lan no pueden tener contacto. Quizá si lees la historia de nuestro Reino, quizá eso te ayude a no volver a romper tu promesa"—_

WangJi salió entonces de la sala de reuniones y nadó hacia el pabellón de su biblioteca en Gusu Lan.

Si, había un pabellón para el uso de todos, pero había otro donde solo podía entrar la familia real, y esa era la sala prohibida. Su hermano se enteró que rompió la ley de no volver a salir, pero no lo estaba delatando... Lo que quería decir que al menos confiaba en él. Pero mandarle a leer la historia del reino, significaba que estaba molesto y no quería verlo en un buen rato. Después de todo, la historia de su Reino constaba de al menos Doce Pergaminos que para abrirse, requerían de energía espiritual.

Suponiendo que ese día no podría ir a la superficie, intentó que su rabieta interna no se exteriorizara... 

Pero su cola siempre fue traicionera y en un pequeño arranque entre las tres mil reglas de Gusu Lan, dio un coletazo a uno de los estantes cerca de la parte más alta de la torre de coral blanco de la biblioteca, zafando entonces un pequeño compartimiento entre los corales, y dando paso a una palanqueta. ¿Su hermano sabría de eso? ¿O su Tío? Mirando a todos lados, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se acercaría, y tentado por la curiosidad, tiró de la palanqueta.

Escuchó algunos crujidos, pero el estante de donde había tomado el tomo de su historia ahora tenía un muy estrecho pasaje... Sin duda podía ir por ahí, pero quizá y solo diera con la nada o terminase dañando la biblioteca. Regresó su vista al primer párrafo de la historia, tratando de pensar más claro:

**_—"Cuando el estruendo cayó desde el cielo... Cuando el fuego comenzó a consumir los bosques alrededor..._ **

**_Cuando la tierra se partió alrededor del Reino... Cuando el viento atrajo los truenos y la tormenta..._ **

**_Solo entonces comprendimos que era el fin de Gusu Lan en la Tierra._ **

**_El Rey Qing Heng Jun usó todo su poder para dormir a la gente y con todo el cultivo que antes lo ascendería a la inmortalidad o a una divinidad, encapsuló a todos los descendientes reales y a todos los discípulos de la secta en esferas de energía dorada... Esa energía que era la suya._ **

**_—"Vamos a recordar toda nuestra historia... Pero los Dioses nos han castigado, pues Gusu Lan ha sucumbido a la codicia, el egoísmo y la frialdad en el corazón de nuestro Clan. Nos daré una nueva oportunidad, esperando que los errores que trajeron la calamidad sean corregidos y se aprenda a perdonar antes de juzgar... El Clan Lan siempre recordará el día en que los Cielos y el Infierno conspiraron en nuestra contra, y donde el reino tan cercano al firmamento fue hundido en las profundidades del océano..."_ **

Se sabía cada línea de memoria.

Gusu Lan hace miles de años había caído por las peores faltas a las reglas del Clan: codicia, egoísmo y frialdad de corazón.

El rey de ese entonces era su padre, y fue quien los salvó de la perdición total... Claro, él falleció ante tal esfuerzo y los Dioses le dieron la espalda aún cuando él demostró ser el mejor soberano de todos. Su tío quedó bajo la custodia de dos príncipes que estaban dormidos, y que despertarían junto con los demás miembros del Clan cuando fuera debido.

Según sus registros, habían pasado casi tres mil años desde aquello, y por lo que sabían de la gente de la actual era, los tritones por mucho podían vivir mil años, por lo que se tenía un basto registro a partir de ese entonces... Pero no hay nada antes de eso. Aún cuando hay más clanes, ninguno tiene registro de Gusu Lan o de cómo fue que los Dioses decidieron castigarlos de aquella manera.

Miraba de nuevo a ese huevo que yacía tras la estantería... 

Y más tarde que pronto, había bloqueado las salidas de aquella biblioteca, tanto en las ventanas que ahora había tapado con varias algas y flores marinas, y la puerta de entrada. Nadie le interrumpiría aún si las únicas dos personas eran su hermano o su tío. Quitó la estantería lo más lejos que pudo y comenzó a entrar en aquel estrecho lugar, peleando por no destruir el coral o en su defecto, no lastimarse y dejar en evidencia que encontró algo... 

Pero vaya sorpresa al notar que el pequeño estrecho se ajustaba perfectamente a su estructura, como si... Como si antes él mismo hubiera hecho ese camino o al menos alguien de una estructura muy similar. No lo pensó más cuando llegó a una sala privada, donde yacían algunos juguetes que un tritón de infancia podía tener, algunas frazadas tejidas con hilos de oro y varios pergaminos que nunca había visto. 

Comenzando con que estos eran pergaminos de piedra o cuarzo negro, más parecido al granito o al ónix, y tenía cintas e hilos de color carmín... No recordaba haber visto algo similar antes, pero lo que sí sabía, era que por alguna razón, aquello removía sentimientos de curiosidad en su persona.

Fue cuidadoso, y tomó uno de los pergaminos que había encontrado: **"La Ciudad Sin Gente"** era el título de ese texto que pareciera estar en un lenguaje distinto, pero qué a la vez, pareciera comprender... No quería estar más tiempo ahí dentro, porque su tío y su hermano encontrarían aquello, pero tampoco podía dejar los recién descubiertos tres pergaminos ahí abandonados.

Parpadeó algunas veces, mirando que, por fuera de los tres pergaminos había algunos talismanes y sellos, pero también había otras cosas como un tipo de piel grabada... Y aunque no se podía ver que había estado plasmado, sí podía notar un tanto de energía en ello. Tomó todo y con cuidado de no dañarlo, salía de nuevo de aquella habitación, dejando lo que era diferente a los pergaminos, incluidos los talismanes. Solo se llevó los textos.

Cerró con cuidado jalando del lado contrario la palanqueta y colocando de nuevo los corales para que no se notase el movimiento, así como la estantería. Mas tranquilo, pero viendo como llevarse eso a sus aposentos, envolvió aquello en otros textos y algunos diferentes pinceles que solían usar para grabar en la piedra. No se notaba aún si el color carbón de los otros tres era tan intenso. SU cabello haría el resto. 

WangJi salió entonces y sin mediar una mirada con nadie, se encerró de nuevo en su alcoba con el fin de obtener privacidad. Pudo ver que los pergaminos tenían un número. Sin saber si era orden o no, optó por comenzar con el primero.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Parte 1: La Ciudad Sin Gente**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**En aquella ciudad no había nadie...**

No había absolutamente **nadie**.

Había muchas casas y se veía luz en las ventanas, pero en las calles **no había nadie**...

Miré a través de una ventana y vi que dentro había una persona...

Pero estaba con **uno de ellos**.

Miré dentro de otra casa, también estaban **con ellos**...

Les gusta estar con ellos...

**Más que con otras personas.**

Por eso la gente **ya no sale a la calle**...

En esta ciudad **no hay nadie**.

Por eso me voy de viaje...

Voy a buscar otras ciudades.

Me gustaría a mucho poder **encontrar a alguien.**

Pero si alguna vez me encontrase con **una persona que me quisiera**...

**Que llegara a quererme de verdad...**

Entonces esa persona y yo por difícil que nos resultase.

Tendríamos que **separarnos.**

Aun así quiero encontrar a la persona que me quiera...

Y con este pensamiento hoy una vez más me encamino a **otra ciudad sin gente**.

**. . .**

Lan WangJi no sabía cómo interpretar aquél escrito...

Las letras eran difusas y todo pareciera haber sido escrito con sentimientos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sabía que conocía la caligrafía de aquellas tablillas. Sabía que habían sido escritas con grandes e intensos sentimientos. Que realmente se había esforzado en comunicar ese "algo" a través de esto.

Pero no sabía quién... Ni para quién... 

Unas inmensas ganas de llorar se postraron en sus ojos y en su corazón.

Sentía tantas cosas y a la vez se identificaba con las palabras escritas. Se sentía identificado con el buscar un algo que no podía encontrar. El saber que todos parecieran tan felices y cerrados en su mundo que no notasen que hay algo más allá de los corales, sirenas y tritones de siempre.

Le dolía saber que había encontrado algo de su secta pero tan lejos de la misma, la cual careciera de emociones o empatía por los sentimentalismos.

Suspiró de nuevo. Miró su ventana, dándose cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo el mar... Lo cual significaba que el ocaso estaba cerca y que era posible ese día no viera a Wei Ying.

_Me gustaría a mucho poder **encontrar a alguien.**_

Esa frase se grabó en su mente en fuego. El ya tenía a ese alguien... 

Tardó años en poder verlo de nuevo pero esto era el mejor consuelo para tanto luto.

— _"Perdóname hermano... Pero un tiempo lejos de Gusu Lan me ayudará bastante a saber que hacer..."_

Tomó solo algunas de sus pertenencias, como su corona para entrar donde lo haría, así como también algo de sus gemas para algunas cosas que pudiera ocupar, los textos y finalmente: la cinta roja que había tomado del otro.

No tenía ningún conocido que pudiera ayudarle, pues todos los reinos tenían en prohibición el contacto con él si no era en compañía de su hermano el rey o su tío, pero... Quizá si podría haber un alguien a quien le importase tanto como a él, tener de vuelta a aquellos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conejitos, se que tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero en serio, entre mi asqueroso y mundano trabajo, hasta mi salud y Wattpad dando de baja algunas historias he tenido muchos problemas.
> 
> Pero en fin, lo que nos importa: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Alguien ya tiene alguna teoría o con o leído ya les revolví el cerebro? ¿Qué tal les parece la narrativa?
> 
> Prometo esforzarme para no demorar tanto en actualizar ahora. Espero mucho sus comentarios y sí, como prometí todo mi trabajo lo estoy pasando a AO3 para un mejor respaldo, pero aún no tengo el link. Estoy trabajando de poco en poco por mi salud, pero les prometo de verdad actualizar mañana otra historia.
> 
> Los quiero conejitos.


End file.
